Abduction
by Dubstep24
Summary: Its been 2 years since the PPGZ and PPNKGZ gotten together with the RRBZ and RRNTBZ. Strange murders have been happening, and Kyoko discovered her sister has been kidnapped. But what happens if the culprits are after the PPGZ? PPGZxRRBZ PPNKGZxRRNTBZ Mentions Crown172's O.C. & CosmicButterfly's O.C.
1. Midnight Kidnap

**Hi Guys! Well i was watching the Lakers Vs Mavericks game and i got a crazy idea!**

**Anyway, you'll see in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! I only own Kyoko Yamada/ Fantasmic Bolt, Hiroshi Hoshina/ Tough Bat, Millie Zabonyashi/ Natural BlackBell, and Hiroyuki Hashimoto/ Dark Brade, and my friend, Crown172 owns Nexa/ Shining Bright, and Naman/ Shimmering Bling, and my other friend Cosmic Butterfly owns Ali/ Cosmic Butterfly, and more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Abduction**_

_**Midnight Kidnap**_

It was calm and peaceful in Tokyo City, Japan. The moon shined brightly over it. It was Sunday, and many people were outside, enjoying the fresh air and having friendly time with friends and family.

_Or a least thats what they thought._

A couple of friends were outside,walking in the deep forest. One of the boys was very drunk, so the girl helped him as his friends laughed at them, each of them holding a bottle of liqour.

"Guys, i think we should leave, its getting late."The girl said with a bit of worry.

"Don't worry,_hip-_babe,we'll be fine."The boy the girl was with told her.

The girl sighed as she released the boy as he crashed into the ground."Well i'm going home! I don't give a crap, just stay with your lame friends! I'm going home!"she said as she began to walk off.

Suddenly, she felt a cold chill down her spine.

"_Foolish Child, ever heard of no walking alone?_"A voice said. The girl suddenly got thrown to the ground as she felt something enter her mind. She let out a scream as the girl's boyfriend saw and screamed,"WHAT THE—"

The boy and his friends then were attacked by the same force as the night turned darker and darker,leaving the boy and the group with blood on the ground.

* * *

***Monday Morning; 9am; July 19,2013***

15 year old Momoko Akatsutsumi was in her living room, reading manga while she waited for her mom to prepare her breakfeast. While doing so, she heard a conversation from the kitchen which caught her attention.

"Mama! Why can't i go?"10 year old Kuriko whined at her mother.

"Because Kuriko,you're 10! You're not allowed to be out around midnight!"Her mother told her. Kuriko pouted as she ran upstairs and slammed the door of her bedroom.

_What was that about? _Momoko thought. While she continued on reading her favorite manga, her father came in and sat down, turning on the TV to look at the news.

"Mou, Papa! Turn the T—"Momoko didn't finish her sentence as she saw photos of people's blood on the ground on the news. Her eyes merely widen as she heard what the reporters were saying.

"_Good Morning Tokyo, this is breaking news. Last night ay approxminately 12am last night, an incident took place near Tokyo forest. 5 boys and 1 teenage girl were found dead near the end of the forest. We are still finding evidence on how this took place._"The reporter said.

"Momoko-chan! Your boyfriend is here!"Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Momoko snapped out of her train of thought and gathered her stuff as she walked outside to see Kaito waiting for her.

"Ohayo Momoko-chan."Kaito said as he gave Momoko a kiss.

"Ohayo Kaito-kun."Momoko replied.

As they began to walk toward the lab, Momoko still kept on thinking about the incident.

When they arrived,Miyako and the others were with their boyfriends; Miyako and Boomer playing with Peachy, Kaoru and Shiro watching sports with Kasumi and Seji, Kyoko and Hiroshi listening to music, Nexa and Naman reading books, Moriko and Katashi eating chips and watching a movie on their ipad, Minako and Rokuro doodling, and Millie and Hiroyuki playing video games.

"HEY! Stupid news! They interrupted the game!"Kaoru shouted out with anger.

"_Attention! Tokyo Citizens, if you see this girl, contact the police immediately._"

The girl had brown hair that goes to her shoulders and is tied in a high ponytail with a red ribbon with a chunk of her bang covering her right eye, golden eyes, a red t-shirt that says Adidas, a red skirt with black jeans under it, matched with Red and black adidas.

Kyoko gasped.

"THATS MY SISTER!"Kyoko screamed out as she began to spill out tears. Hiroshi began to comfort her as she cried her life out.

"K-Kyoko-chan, b-but h-how d-did s-she g-get k-kidnapped?"Miyako began to cry.

"I-I-I d-don't k-know, h-how c-could s-someone d-do t-this t-to m-my o-own s-sister."Kyoko hiccuped as Hiroshi comforted her.

"Its okay Kyoko-chan, we'll find your sister."Hiroshi said in a gentle tone as he comforted Kyoko.

"I-I h-hope s-so H-Hiroshi-k-kun, i-i j-just f-found h-her a-and i-i c-can't l-lose h-her a-again."Kyoko cried out.

"We'll be right back."Kaito said as he looked at his brothers.

The girls were left alone to comfort Kyoko on the loss of her little sister, while the boys were in the other room.

"Boys, this is strange."Kaito spoke as his brothers agreed with him.

"Those murders near Tokyo forest, they seemed familiar."Katashi replied as he began to think on who would've done this.

"Not to mention someone took our sister.."Riku spoke softly. Shiro slammed his fists against the wall. His expression was anger, hate, sadness.

"WE NEED TO FIND WHOEVER TOOK OUR SISTER."Shiro said with venom.

"But why would the culprit take your sister? She is just a little girl." Rokuro said.

"No she isn't. Kyoko mentioned she is half seer like Hiroshi,and she has the abilities of a cheetah."Seiji added.

"But why would the culprit want those abilities from Adriana?"Hiroyuki asked.

"Look guys. The culprit left a mark on each of the people who were murdered."Katashi said as he pointed to the tv. the photos showed evidence of the people who were murdered. They had a scar on which they were killed by. It was shaped like a shark bite.

"I think i know someone who knows what this means."Naman said as he walked out and came back a few seconds with Nexa.

"Whats up?"Nexa asked.

"Nexa, we need you to figure out what this mark means."Kaito said.

Katashi showed Nexa the shark like looking mark on the girls chest. Nexa's eyes widen at the moment she saw the bite. "No way."

"What Nexa-chan?"Naman asked.

"This isn't a murder mark. Its a mark from dark creatures."Nexa whispered.

"Dark creatures?"Hiroyuki asked.

"Yes,Back in my world, i used to fight off these dark creatures, they always stole souls and ablities from people and they gave them to their master, and if we don't stop this culprit, it can end up aiming for the girls."Nexa explained.

"What do you mean the girls?!"Riku asked a bit shocked.

"The girls each have elements they can control and abilites. Momoko can control blood and fire, Miyako water and ice, Kaoru metal and earth, Kyoko Titanium,and Electricity, Yumiko has the powers of Telekinis and ghost, Amaya powers of grass and siren, and Miku powers of poison and psyshic. Adriana had the powers of a cheetah and seer, so thats why she was targetted and got kidnapped, and if we don't keep an eye on the girls,they'll be sure to captured."Nexa replied.

"What about you Nexa-chan, you can control light and blood, and even more elements. Don't you think the culprit will be after you too?"Naman asked.

"Don't worry about me Naman, what matters more are the girls."Nexa told him.

"You're right, boys, make sure to guard the girls with extra protection, make sure they're not out of your sight."Kaito told the boys as they nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice."Eric said as he smirked.

* * *

***Monday Night; 7pm; July 19,2013***

It was night and the girls were at their respective house. The boys were spying on them from afar,making sure that nothing bad happened to their girls.

Kaito was watching Momoko's house from the bushes across the street. He saw that the lights turned off, indicating that Momoko and her family were asleep. While doing so, he heard a rumbling noise from the ground.

"What the heck?"He asked himself.

Suddenly he saw black creatures surrounding Momoko's house. He then noticed that one of the black creatures were carrying Momoko out the window of her bedroom.

"Oh no he doesn't!"Kaito shouted as he took out his compact.

"Hard Brick!"

Brick raised his fists in the air as his watch activated. He swiped the watch through his compact,and then put it back in his belt as Triangles surrounded him. When he got his tank top,He used his hands to create his jacket,and then tapped them to form. He then touched his belt and his pants formed. He clapped his hands as his feet touched each other,Forming his shoes and Fingerless gloves. When he finished,he punched the air beside him and his other hand touching his hat,creating a mysterious pose.

He then launched his chakram at the black creature,but then realized it went through. "Damn, my chakram has no effect on the dark creatures!"he thought.

The dark creature used his powers to slam Kaito to the wall. While rubbing his head, he decided to use his fire powers and attack it. while the dark creature was being destroyed, Another one came up behind him and attacked Kaito, as he crashed onto the ground. His vision was blurry, but he was able to see the dark creature was flying off with Momoko.

"Momoko-chan!"Kaito shouted as he flew up after the dark creature.

He followed it but then crashed into a wall. "Damn! The dark creature fazed through the wall!"

He threw his hat to the ground as he looked at the ground. "Momoko-chan is missing."


	2. Decoyed

**Hi guys! Well last time, Earl Clark made a rebound on—**

**Kyoko:wait what are you talking about? O.O**

**Me: i'm talking bout the fanfic! XD**

**Kyoko: No you're talking about Earl Clark and the Lakers. -.-**

**Me: OHHHHH! NOW I GET IT!8D**

**Kyoko: Anyway, Last time Momoko got kidnapped. see what happens next. Enjoy the chappie.**

**Hiroshi:KYOKO-CHAN!~~ XD**

**Kyoko:OH CHIZ! (Runs away)**

* * *

_**Abduction**_

_**Decoyed**_

_***Tuesday Morning; 7am; July 20,2013***_

"Momoko-chan."

The sound of his voice seemed fragile, heart-broken. He didn't like the idea of his girl, Momoko Akatsutsumi of the PowerPuff Girls Z, gone. His eyes will never see the world the way he used to when she was around. He will never see world again. She was the only world he would see.

_"Kaito-kun."_

He hated the idea.

_More than anything._

Kaito was walking in the streets as people shot a glance at him. He felt that people were blaming him for her disappearance. He walked past them with a gloomy expression.

_"KAITO-KUN!"_

The high-screeched voice echoed in Kaito's mind, like if it were a little girl screaming after her father or brother. He merely sighed as he fixed his cap, and continued on to the lab.

When he arrived, he saw the team with worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"Kaito, what's going on? Where's Momoko?"Miyako asked.

Kaito stood silent as his eyes were emotionless,full of pain. Kyoko began to get frighten by the way Kaito's actions were.

"O-Onii-c-chama, answer us! Where's Momoko!"Kyoko asked, raising her voice a bit.

He still wouldn't anwser as he hid his eyes with his long orange bangs.

"KAITO! Anwser me!"Kyoko cried as tears began to fall off her cheeks.

"D-Don't tell me Momoko-chan is missing!"Miyako slightly stuttered as she tried to hold back tears.

_"KAITO-KUN!"_

The high-screeched voice continued to echoe in his mind. He looked away from his sister as he looked at the calm morning arising at the moment.

Kyoko had tears pouring down her cheeks. She just couldn't take it. She just lost her sister,Adriana, and then now Momoko. Her sister Adriana,Their sister Adriana, she was just a little girl, one who was innocent, kind, and sweet like the girl people knew she was. As for Momoko, she was the smartest, most hyper girl they known.

"K-Kaito.."Kyoko whispered. Her voice was so heart broken, raspy, like if glass were cut through her skin.

_"KAITO-KUN!"_

"Mou, Kyoko-chama, back the fuck off. This is my life and your not allowed to get into it."Kaito told her.

He suddenly felt a stinging pain as he realized Kyoko slapped him. "NEKKYO! KAITO! MOMOKO-CHAN WAS A SHIMAI TO ME!"

Hiroshi held Kyoko back as she began to cry into his chest. Miyako and Kaoru had tears coming down their cheeks as Nexa had her face buried into Naman's chest, while the rest just saddened at the news of Momoko's disappearance.

Kyoko then walked upstairs to her room as Hiroshi followed. As Kaito saw his sister leave,he felt someone touch his cheek, and his eyes looked up to see Miyako touching the cheek Kyoko bruised.

"K-Kaito, w-w-what h-h-happened? w-why?"Miyako slightly sobbed. She couldn't take it. She collasped to the ground and cried as Riku came and comforted her.

* * *

Kyoko softly cried in her room like if she were a little girl wailing for her mommy. Hiroshi comforted her as she continued to cry. When Hiroshi touched her shoulder, he immediately got a vision.

_"HIROSHI-KUN!"_

He gasped slightly and looked at Kyoko with widen eyes. "Daijobu Hiroshi-kun?"

"U-Un.."He replied.

He kept on wondering what that high pitched voice ment.

_"HIROSHI-KUN!"_

Hiroshi felt his head as the high pitched screech gave him a headache. His vision became white. He saw a shadowy figure with a big cape covering its body, and its hands glowed dark purple. Then he saw the shadowy figure reach out for him and started to drain his powers.

"ARGH!"he shouted as he crashed against the wall.

"Hiroshi-kun! Daijobu?!"Kyoko said as she helped him up.

"Y-Yeah, i just had a stroke thats all..."Hiroshi lied, hoping Kyoko would buy it.

"A-Are you sure? do you want the professor to check up on you?"Kyoko asked him with worry.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan, don't worry about me."Hiroshi said as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright..."Kyoko whispered.

Hiroshi sighed in relief. "I can't tell her about my visions, it might put her in danger."He thought as he and Kyoko laid down and watched TV.

* * *

***Tuesday Night; 12am; Miyako's Mansion***

Miyako let Riku stay over at the mansion since her grandmother is away for a while. While Miyako was already asleep, Riku stood silent in the guest room, meditating and making sure nothing bad happened to Miyako.

While he was meditating, a blue aura surrounded him as he concetrated on it so he'd be prepared for the dark creatures.

he suddenly heard a scream as he got out of his meditating position and ran off to check what it was. He then saw a dark creature taking Miyako out of her room.

"RIKU-KUN!"Miyako screamed.

Riku took out his compact as he transformed.

"Explosive Boomer!"

Boomer clapped as his watched activated. He kicked the air in front of him,and X energy emerged from his compact. When he got his tank top,he used his arms to create his jacket. He jumped up when made his jacket formed. He touched his compact which created his pants. He clapped with his hands over his head,and his legs were together yo create his Shoes and fingerless gloves. He posed,with his arms forming an X.

He took out his electric bat and aimed for the dark creature. "Lightning Swing!"

The electic ball that he shot went through the creature and bounced off the wall, almost hitting Miyako.

"_Damn, I can't hit Miyako otherwise it might kill her._"Riku thought and he put his bat behind his back and used his fists to fight the creature.

"Wait i know!"He whispered. He closed his eyes as a dark blue aura surrounded him. He lifted his hands up and water shot out of his hands and hit the creature.

The creature was freezed to death and it released Miyako. He ran to her, picked her up, and he began to run out the mansion to the lab.

"Riku-kun! What's happening?!"Miyako screamed from waking up.

"There's no time to explain Miyako-chan,but hold on!"Riku said as he flew off.

The dark creatures pursued Riku and Miyako as they flew to the lab.

"Kaito, Shiro, Hiroshi, Hisashi, Koumori, i need back up, the dark creatures are after Miyako!"Riku thought in his mind.

"Got it Riku."The boys replied to him.

As Riku was only 20 feet closer to lab as the dark creatures surrounded him and Miyako.

"R-Riku-kun!"Miyako slightly stuttered from fear.

Riku stopped as he realized the dark creatures were about to attack. He then shielded Miyako,and waited for the attacks that never came.

He looked up to see his brothers,Hiroshi, Hisashi, and Koumori attacking the dark creatures.

"Mess with my little brother you mess with us!"Brick shouted.

The creatures soon faded and Riku released Miyako. When he did, he saw that she was crying and she had a stratch on her cheek and it was bleeding alittle.

"Miyako-chan"Riku said softly.

"Riku-kun"she whispered.

He carried her bridely style into the lab and made sure nothing would happen to her.


	3. Taken—Part 1

**hola ninos and ninas!****  
**

**Last time Riku managed to save Miyako! Hooray!**

**Hope everything will turn out okay! Anyways in this chapter i'm going to include THEPPGZRRBZGIRL and Cosmic-Butterfly's Characters in this story.**

***Disclaimer: I only own the story, Kyoko, Hiroshi, Adrianna and her family members. Nexa and Naman is owned by Crown172.***

* * *

_**Abduction**_

_**Taken**_

_**Part 1**_

***Wednesday Morning; 8am; July 21,2013***

**Kaoru's POV**

My eyes shot open to see my green bedroom again. Honestly there's things that have been going around that have been weird.

First of all, Butch. He's been acting strange lately around me, more like over protective. He's been paying attention to the news more, And he hasn't been acting like that pervert he always acting like.

Its been 2 years since i gotten together with Butch, and those years were exactly what i wanted. I mean, even though i hate how he does perverted things to me, i can tell he still loves me for who i am, and its nice to have someone who actually loves me for me. But now, everything is completely different. Ever since Butch lost his little sister... That must be harsh. He's been acting more quiet now, more normal.

My room really seemed to suit me. It was painted dark green and lime green and our Bed was white with green and lime green blankets with a lime green couch next to our flat screen tv, and our bed was right next the window, beside some drawers.

I turned around to see Butch sleeping peacefully beside me. His bang was all messed up and covering his eye still,but it didn't work enough to hide something that scared me.

I saw a scar on his cheek. It was red, which meant it happened not to long ago.

I carassed his cheek as he mumbled in his sleep.

His green eyes opened and looked at me with a gentle look. "Ohayo Kaoru-chan.."

"Butch,"I said,"What happened to your cheek?"

"Its nothing."He mumbled.

"Butch, i know you. What happened?"

"its nothing Kaoru-chan, I promise."

"Don't even dare of making a promise when you know it's been broken."I said as i got up and went to the bathroom.

I got dressed and went downstairs to see Kyoko with a blank expression on her face watching the news. I sighed.

Kyoko has been like that ever since her sister disappeared. I feel bad for her, i know how its like. She's been through a lot, she lost her parents since she was 4, she got into a car accident and got adopted by a crazy couple, and lost her memory of her brothers.

But at the same time she was lucky, she found Drake, A.K.A. Hiroshi, she's been more happier than ever. Everytime i see her with him, her face lights up, and her eyes sparkle and turn icy blue. But right now, i know she's not happy.

"Ohayo, Kyoko."i say and Kyoko glances at me, and my eyes widen a bit.

Her eyes were emotionless and her cheeks were puffy like if she were crying, and her hair was in a side ponytail.

"K-Kyoko, are you alright?"I asked her. Her eyes narrowed at me and she turned around and continued to watch the news.

_"It has now been 2 days since the disappearance of Adrianna Alexander Yamada, and now 2 new report has been filed about the disappearance of two young girls, Momoko Akatsutsumi, and Ginger Yolanda."_

My eyes widen at the new names appearing on the TV screen. Those three pictures stayed imprinted on my mind for almost half the day. How could some dude just come into our lives and take Momoko, Ginger, and Adrianna away from us. They must need them for something.

I heard a knock at the door, so i had to go get it. When i opened it, i saw four people that suprised me. "Ali,Koumori, Eren, Eiji!"I said and i hugged Ali and Eren, and fistbumped Eiji and Koumori.

"Hey Kaoru! I heard the news! Is Momoko.."Ali trailed off with depression.

"Yeah.."i replied. Eren and Ali had gloomy expressions on their face. I was disappointed as they are. I let them in and I made them breakfeast, since they had a two day trip to get here.

"How's Kyoko-chan doing?"Ali asked me.

"She hasn't been taking it good. She just lost her sister and she won't get out of her state of shock."I replied.

"May we go see her?"Eren asked.

I nodded as a response and i led them to the living room, and Kyoko was sitting down with her face covered with shadow, and the news was on low volume.

"Poor Kyoko-chan.."Ali whispered.

Hiroshi walked in and noticed us, greeted Ali,Koumori, Eren, and Eiji and went over to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, Ohayo."He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

The room stood silent and i frowned slightly.

"O-...Ohayo.. Hiroshi-kun.."I heard her whisper.

My eyes widen at her voice. It seemed so raspy, and cold, heartless. I went over to them with a grilled cheese bacon sandwich i made and handed it to Hiroshi. "Here, see if she'll eat."

Hiroshi nodded and thanked me. I went back to where Ali and Koumori were, and i saw Hiroshi trying to help Kyoko get a nibble on her sandwich.

"Come on Kyoko-chan... Its grilled cheese with bacon, and Kaoru made it just for you." He whispered to her.

The room stood silent once more as i turned to go to my room, and i heard Kyoko's voice once more. "A-A...Arigato... Kaoru-chan."She whispered.

I turned around to see her looking at me with a warm smile. Her eyes were back to normal and her light pink lips were forming a smile.

"You're welcome Kyoko."i said.

I turned around to continue my walk toward my room, but Kyoko stopped me when i herd her fragile voice speak once more. "Where... Where are... You going?"Kyoko asked me.

Her voice seemed like a little girl who was frightened and seemed to be loosing her happy voice.

"To walk around the park. Why?"I asked her. She blinked a few times before asking me,"C-Can... I-I.. G-Go w-with y-you?"

"Sure."I replied.

"Are you sure you girls will be able to go alone?"Hiroshi asked us.

"Yeah, besides we're going with Nexa and Miyako."I told him. "We'll be fine."

"Alright, i'm trusting you guys on this, if you guys need help just call us."He told Kyoko.

"Hai, Hiroshi-kun."Kyoko said as she hugged him.

After the hug Kyoko and I went into our bedrooms and got changed. then we left to go to the park.

* * *

**Hiroshi's POV**

I was watching the news and the rest of the boys came in and sat down with me. All of us were watching the news, seeing if Kyoko's little sister would turn up, along with Momoko and Ginger. I glanced at the edge of the couch to see Kaito with his head down,and i heard a bit of sniffing.

"Kaito?"Ali asked him.

Kaito lifted his face up to see a tear running down his cheek. Honestly, this was the worst feeling i ever felt in my life, and i'm Tough Bat from the RowdyRuff Boys Z for crying out loud! I'm not really good in these type of situations, but when it affects my family and friends, you best believe i'm going to hunt whoever took my best friend's girlfriend and my girlfriend's little sister.

Seeing the look of my girlfriend when she heard her sister went missing was horrifying. I never expected her to get all emotional when Momoko,Ginger, and Adrianna disappeared. I admit, finding a sister you didn't know you had and losing her again must be harsh. But those culprits had no right to take her, and also taking the life happiness out of my girlfriend.

Ever since that day Momoko and Adrianna disappeared, i woke up with Kyoko crying from nightmares, and weeping and her eyes all emotional. Sometimes late at night, i see her in the training room, taking out all of her pain on Kaoru's punching bag. It just breaks my heart to see Kyoko's emotionless expression on her freckled face. Everyday i wake up to expect a girl happy and smile, because she's been through alot, but i know she has to potential to smile and be a fighter through pain and heartbreak.

I let out a sigh and bit my lower lip from watching Boomer, Butch, Juro, Amaya, Yumiko, and Miku comforting their brother.

"Its alright Bro."Miku whispered to him and wiped his tear away.

Suddenly the static of the TV interrupted our moment of silence. The news showed an important emergency.

_"ATTENTION! STAY IN YOUR HOUSES RIGHT NOW, THERE IS AN ATTACK IN DOWNTOWN TOKYO."_

As if it were timed, the mayor came on in the monitor with a frantic look on his face. "THERE IS AN ATTACK IN DOWNTOWN TOYKO! BOLT, BUTTERCUP, BRIGHT, AND BUBBLES ARE GETTING KILLED!"

My eyes widen as i glanced at Naman, Boomer, and Butch who had angry looks on their faces.

"Let's go stop those assholes from taking our girls."Butch said with venom.

We all transformed and we flew off, hoping we weren't too late.


	4. Taken—Part 2

**Hey guys! So what did you think of the last chapter? Mystery ~~~ xD**

**anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

***Disclaimer: I only own the story, Kyoko, Hiroshi, Adrianna and her family members. Nexa and Naman is owned by Crown172, Ali and Koumori by Cosmic Butterfly1 and Eren and Eiji by THEPPGZRRBZGIRL***

* * *

**Abduction**

**Taken**

**Part 2**

**Nexa's POV**

Me and the girls were walking toward the Tokyo mall looking for something to take our minds off the disappearances. I wish i could tell the girls about the dark creatures, but its best for the boys to do overnight protection for them. I'm just more worried abiut Momoko, Adrianna, and Ginger. Why do those culprits want them?

"Daijobu, Nexa-chan?"i heard a voice said, and in front of my eyes i saw a hand waving. I blinked a couple of times to see Kyoko-chan with a worried look on her face.

"Un, Kyoko-chan."i reply with a smile. She grinned and we entered the mall, surrounded by thousands of shops.

"Me and Kyoko are going to go to Foot Locker, see you guys later!"Kaoru told me and Miyako and they left to go to Foot Locker.

"Alright, so which store do you want to go to?"Miyako asked me.

"How about Hot Topic? I heard they have new shirts."I told her.

"Alright let's go!"She replied with a smile. Me and her entered Hot Topic and looked around. What caught my eye was a yin and yang necklace. Hm, i wonder if Naman would like that. I rubbed the yang part, which reminded me of him and the yin part of me.

"Nexa-chan! Look!"Miyako whispered as i looked down to see my belt beeping.

I nodded and we went out the exit to see Kyoko and Kaoru.

"Come on Guys!"Kaoru shouted.

"Shining Bright!"

Nexa put her arms in a cross showing her compact and ring and opened her compact while swiping the compact with her finger. She brought the compact up and put inside her belt and spun around showing a yellow twinkling light in front of her. She wore a yellow leotard and brought her right hand out and moved it down her body which showed a glowing yellow vest and she did the same with her left hand. She did a couple of poses and clapped which revealed a brown vest with yellow lining on them. She did a couple of dance moves and pressed her compact and moved her hands around between her hips and thighs and moved her hands down the front revealing a yellow miniskirt. She swayed both her hands revealing black gloves, pressed both her hands on her vest revealing a yellow P, clicked her feet together showing yellow shoes, and a heart is put on her back while she brings her arms up and spun around and did her signature pose on the floor by putting her left leg up with her right leg down and her knee on the floor while her arms are crossed like an x.

_"FANTASMIC BOLT!"_

Kyoko raised her fists and spinned around,swiping her hand through Her compact. She put it back into her belt and thunder bolt emerged from the energy. Kyoko then got her leotard,and she did a few dance moves,forming her vest. She touched her cheeks, and a light blue mickey mouse faded into her cheeks as energy, resulting her eyes turned neon blue and her hair into two long ponytails, clipped by two flowers in her hair. She spinned around and it formed her skirt, clicked her feet to reveal blue and red shoes with a mickey mouse clip holding the red parts, and she clapped her hands together to reveal her black gloves with a mickey inprinted on it. She spun around with the mickey's ears forming on the back of her vest, and she recieved the mickey necklace, and a P formed on the left side of her vest and her headband with the mickey mouse logo on it,and she posed, with her left hand on top of her head forming a peace sign, and the other sticking out, forming a hand signature.

"Rolling Bubbles!"

Bubbles put her bent arms over her head, where her ring formed. She put one finger on her cheek while opening up her compact. She put the compact back into the belt and then it started showering her with blue bubbles. When she got into her blue leotard, she snapped her fingers to form the vest. Once it materialized, she danced a little bit before forming her skirt underneath. She then made peace signs with her fingers to form the gloves, the earrings and choker formed, and then she got on her knees with her arms in the air.

"Powered Buttercup!"

Buttercup put her fists in the air and then opened the compact. She then put it back into her belt and green stars then swirled around her. When she got into her leotard, she swiped her hands under her arms and formed the vest. She then punched the air and did a few arm poses before forming the skirt. She then kicked her feet into the air to form her shoes and then she punched the air to form her pose after her choker and earrings formed.

"PowerPuff Girls Z!"

"Its not the same without Blossom."Bubbled frowned.

"We have to stay strong, maybe the attackers might have something to do with her!"Buttercup said to her.

"Let's do this! For blossom!"Bolt shouted out as she puts her hand out.

"Let's do this!"I said as well and put my hand on top of hers.

We flew off to fight off the evil villians.

**Bolt's POV**

We arrived to see 2 boys and 2 girls attacking the city. The first boy has teal blue hair that was a bit spiked, orange eyes, wears a dark blue robe over his outfit which consisted of an army green hoodie, black pants with chains on the sides, dark orange sneakers, and a dragon tattoo on his right arm. The second boy has dark green hair tied in a ponytail, grey eyes, wears a dark green robe over his outfit which consisted of a dark red t-shirt with skulls on them, grey baggy pants, green adidas, and he has a piercing on his left ear. The first girl she has long white hair that reaches below her mid-back, onyx eyes, wears a dark white robe over her outfit which consisted of a silver-gray sweater that sparkles, black skinny jeans, white ballet flats, and pearl earrings. And Finally, the second and the last girl has short brown hair that touch her shoulders, amethyst eyes, wears a dark magenta robe over her outfit which consisted of a dark yellow sweater with a magenta colored tank-top over it, dark brown caprices, black jordans, and silver hoop earrings.

"Who are you jackasses?"Buttercup asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm Zephyr"The first boy said eyeing me.

"I'm Ava"The first girl said eyeing Bubbles.

"I'm Nicholas"The second boy said eyeing Bright.

"I'm Isabelle"The second girl eyeing Butterup and cracking her knuckles.

"What do you think you're doing attacking the city?"Bright asked narrowing her eyes at them.

"Because we want to Babe."Nicholas smirked.

"Don't call me babe."Bright said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"U-Um excuse me but we don't need violence, can you stop attacking the city please?" Bubbles asked.

"Nope!"Ava said as she pushed Bubbles and Isabelle sent an attack, but i blocked it with my fists.

"Don't hurt her!"I shout to them but they just laugh.

"What are you going to do Miss Imagination? Mickey Mouse going to come out and smile! Haha! So pathetic!"Ava shouted.

"I'm so scared of a paintbrush!"Isabelle teased.

I growled angrily and my paint brush transformed into a baton. "Bittersweet Yin!"

A navy blue glow surrounded me and it made them weak. "Damn! What's happening?"Ava asked angrily.

"My attacks powered down your abilities."I said with a smirk.

"But not mines sweetheart!"said a voice as an attack flowed my way. I gasped as i tried to use my attacks but failed. I crashed to the ground and realized it was Zephyr. I looked and saw him walking toward me.

then everything went black.


End file.
